


Before It Started

by lady_with_cats



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River and their upside down, inside out, relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers until 'Closing Time'. Warnings for canonical character death. Song 'Before It Started' by Tyrone Wells.

[Originally posted to LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/36438.html).

 


End file.
